Effy Stonem's Magic Powder
by Numb Smile
Summary: Effy/Emily/Naomi. One-shot smut.


**Title**: "Effy Stonem's Magic Powder".

**Disclaimer**: I clearly don't own Skins, if I did then the boys probably wouldn't even get a look in.

**Author**: Um, _me_?

**Rating**: _NC-17/R/18_ – sex, drugs and rock'n'roll! Okay, none of the latter, but it's a Skins fic, so it's got all the general Skins themes in it.

**Pairings:** Effy/Emily/Naomi.

**Summary**: Effy Stonem has a special kind of drug and a devious little plan (I'm not going to lie, it's lesbian smut).

**Warnings**: Obviously, as stated above; lesbian sex.

**A/N: **This has been sitting half-written on my computer since some-point post-Pandora and pre-Naomi, I just haven't gotten around to finishing it sooner, so if it seems out of place, that's why.

Like I said, I started writing this post-Pandora and pre-Naomi, so it's set during the gap between the two.

Annnnnd (last thing, I promise) it's been about eight months since I last wrote _anything_, let alone anything remotely smutty, so please forgive any rustiness (oh, and it's un-beta'd).

* * *

The stage was set, her plan was more than underway, Naomi was due to burst in any minute and Emily was already lost in a world on her own, kneeling between her parted legs. Effy grinned to herself, proud of her devious little plan.

She knew Naomi would be out in the hallway by now, checking all the rooms, opening every door she found, it was just a matter of time. Effy snaked one of her hands downwards and pushed Emily's face close to her crotch, letting out an over-dramatic moan, she smirked to herself, wondering why she never took drama, she would have excelled. Her smirk soon faltered when the inexperienced twin between her legs started to circle her clit with her tongue. Her legs twitched, the cocktail of drugs in her blood heightening every lick and lash of Emily's surprisingly skilled tongue.

Effy groaned as Emily thrust two slender fingers deep into her, her tongue still swirling around Effy's sensitive nub, she could feel her climax drawing closer, she knew Naomi would be there any second. And Emily? Emily was having the time of her life, finger-fucking one of the most desirable girls at college, her body was completely calm, all the drama with Naomi forgotten as she licked away at Effy's throbbing heat. A hand clutched at the back of her head, a fist bawling her red-hair, her face being pushed deeper and closer to Effy.

"Fuck Emily!" She knew she was shouting, she wasn't particularly a screamer, but she liked to put on a good show.

The bedroom door flew open to reveal a slack-jawed Naomi, Effy smirked at her, mischief shinning in her eyes, her hips bucked, Emily's tongue being pushed further and further into her aching heat. Her eyes closed momentarily, she collected herself as best she could as Emily added a third finger and she lost it. Effy came screaming the redhead's name, her throat sore, her eyes slammed shut.

When she opened her eyes, she was met with Naomi's confused stare, the blonde still hovering in the doorway, Effy smirked at her, eyebrow quirking, clearly pleased with herself.

Naomi looked like she was torn between laughing and crying, the sight before her eyes too confusing to comprehend; Emily and _Effy_?!

The brunette's lips twitched, with her eyes locked on Naomi she pulled Emily to her feet and drew their faces together. She instantly pushed her tongue past Emily's lips, urging the twin to kiss her back with the same intensity, she kept a hand locked on the back of her head and her free hand pushed outwards, her index finger beckoning Naomi into the room. The blonde dumbly followed the craning finger, lightly pushing the door closed behind herself she walked towards the pair, Emily completely unaware of her presence and Effy, stark naked and goading her.

She stood in front of the couple, watching them kiss, their tongues battling right before her very eyes, jealousy surged through her veins and arousal settled uncomfortably in her gut. All the while Effy kept her eyes on the blonde, her smirk illumining her irises, she pulled Naomi closer, pushing Emily's mouth away from her own and urging her towards the blonde. The redhead blindly followed Effy's silent direction, seemingly unaware of whom she was kissing, her mouth closed over Naomi's shocked one.

Satisfied with her good work, Effy relaxed her grip on the back of Emily's head and sucked in a much needed lungful of air. She watched the two girls kiss, her free hand deftly working the buttons on Emily's blouse free, she pushed past the light cotton and cupped the soft globe of Emily's left breast. Her right hand relaxed and let go of Naomi's neck, finding one of her hands she lead it towards Emily's right breast.

The blonde and redhead pulled apart, Emily still looked too dazed to form a coherent sentence and Naomi was too shocked to say anything, so she just stood blankly letting Effy help her grope the breathless twin.

"What," she paused to marvel at the silky smoothness of the skin under her palm, "The fuck Effy?!" Naomi finished, irritation and confusion dancing in her eyes.

Effy continued to smirk in that annoying way of hers, "We're just," she gave Emily a curt nod and the redhead started to kiss her way up and down Naomi's exposed neck, "....having some fun. Isn't that right Ems?"

Emily said yes by way of letting out a distracted moan, and the blonde noticed she was still gently groping the younger girl, her thumb and forefinger rolling an erect nipple between.

"What've you done to her?"

The brunette didn't reply, instead she started to undo the top buttons on Emily's little shorts.

"What've you done to her, Effy?!" Naomi asked again, fighting against the moans and groans that were bubbling inside of her, Emily's teeth nipping at the skin above her pulse-point.

"Effy Stonem's...." She paused, her mind coming up with a suitable name, her fingers pushing past the waistband on the redheads' shorts, "_Magic Powder._" She abruptly pulled her hands away as Emily jerked Naomi's top up and over the shocked blonde's head, quick hands moving around to remove her strapless-bra in one swift motion.

"You're taking advantage." She stated, eyes bulging as Emily started to kiss down her torso, teeth and tongue seeking out her hardened nipples.

"Really; it looks like the other way around to me," Effy laughed sardonically, placing herself behind the blonde, her hands started to work up and under her skirt, "And besides, if it feels good, you should do it. Right?" Her fingers pushed past Naomi's knickers, "Doesn't it feel good, Naomi? Because," she paused, fingers pushing past the blonde's slick folds, "It certainly feels like you think it feels good."

She pushed two fingers into Naomi's wet centre and started thrusting them in and out, torturously slowly. The blonde's hands fell to her sides and her head rolled back against Effy's shoulder, hips slowly gliding back and forth.

"But if you want me to stop," The brunette sharply removed her fingers and pushed the blonde away, "That's fine."

Even Emily, who had contentedly been kissing her away around Naomi's torso, seemed to stop and pull away, leaving the half-naked blonde cold and frustrated, "D-d-don't stop." She sounded weak and resented her body for betraying her.

Effy shrugged and made her way over to the queen sized bed on the other side of the room, her demeanour urging Naomi to follow her, the blonde happily complied and Emily bounced over with her, a dumb smile still sat on her features.

Effy sat on the bed, Emily sat too, leaving a space for Naomi between the pair, she still wore a blank smile. Naomi stood between the two, looking from one girl to the other, wondering if she too had taken some of Effy's magic powder, the bizarre situation making no sense in her inebriated mind.

"What, what does your _magic powder_ do?"

Effy grinned up at her as she stood, working the blonde's skirt down over her slender hips, "I'll tell you later."

"No Effy, you'll tell me _now_." She gulped, the brunette's fingers rubbing her through her already soaked underwear.

"No," she rubbed a little harder, "I'll tell you later." She spoke with force and her eyes told Naomi that that was that.

Effy glanced down at Emily, who was currently trailing her fingertips up and down Naomi's thighs, apparently entranced by the feel of the blonde's skin. She quirked an eyebrow as she harshly pulled down on Naomi's knickers, the cotton garment pooling around the blonde's ankles, with her skirt.

"Now," Her simper grew sinister, "I'm going to _fuck_ you." She gave the drunk teenager a sharp jolt and Naomi fell backwards, her naked form bouncing on the springy mattress.

Effy knelt next to her, automatically sliding a slender digit between Naomi's slick folds, watching as the blonde involuntarily closed her eyes. Her lips twitched into a smirk as she added a second finger and found a steady rhythm, sliding in and out of the aroused girl. Her fingers curled upwards, pressing against Naomi's g-spot with each gentle thrust, the blonde's fingers reached for the bedspread around her, pinching at the fabric.

When Naomi opened her eyes she was met with Emily's, the redhead's warm smile penetrating her gaze, her fingers lazily tracing indecipherable shapes across the blonde's stomach. Her eyes fell to Naomi's chest, watching it rise and fall with her ever-so erratic breaths, for the briefest of moments Naomi thought Emily was going to say something, but her head suddenly dropped to where her gaze had previously laid. Emily's mouth found its' previous place, upon Naomi's chest, her tongue tracing around the blonde's rosy left nipple, before running across her breasts to repeat the action with the right. And then back to the left, as if Emily were trying to decide which she preferred, she repeated the action several times before settling on the left, her teeth lightly nipping at the hardened flesh, her soft tongue occasionally sliding out to taste the flesh underneath.

Effy added a third finger as Emily's gentle nips turned to full-on biting and Naomi grabbed at the bedspread, balling it in her clenched fists, her breathing erratic. Effy was muttering obscenities directly into her ear, her hot breath dampening the organ, her fingers vigorously thrusting in and out, fucking Naomi for all she was worth.

_Thrust, bite, thrust, tug, "Fuck you're so wet...." thrust, lick, thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust...._ Naomi was lost, her head swimming, her legs shaking, Effy was urging her to let go, to just give in. Her eyes slammed shut, arse leaving the mattress as her hips sky-rocketed, a breathless "Fuck" leaving her mouth as she came. Hard.

Effy's fingers stilled, her mouth lowered, teeth angrily biting down, tearing into the supple flesh of Naomi's neck. Her hands let go of the sheets and started to softly stroke through Emily's soft scarlet hair, her body coming down from its' high.

"Fucking dyke."

It was growled directly into her ear and Naomi had to double-blink when she heard it, turning to face Effy she raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"I called you a fucking dyke. Nothing wrong with your hearing is there?" She continued to smirk and the blonde thought about wiping that irritating grin off of her face, once and for all.

"I'm not a.... if anything after that you're....." she trailed off, muttering, seeing no use in arguing with Effy; she'd never win anyway.

The brunette grinned at her, eyes roaming over her naked body, glaze lingering on the twin who currently had her head laid down on Naomi's chest, a vacant smile still plastered over her face.

"What...." she paused, glancing down at Emily, she looked away sharply, "What does your magic powder do?"

Effy sat up shrugging, she reached out for Emily and pulled the redhead into a soft kiss, only to have Naomi break the two apart.

"Now Effy, tell me. Now."

"It.... relaxes you." She wore the same smirk that Naomi was sick and tired of, as she spoke.

"She looks at little more than relaxed to me."

"Submissive, isn't she?" The brunette regarded the twin, her brow creasing in contemplation, "That's basically what it does, you give it to someone and it turns them into the ultimate submissive, you can do some pretty fucked up shit to people and they won't stop you." She smiled across at Emily as she continued, "They'll just nod along, it's almost as if their mind is detached from their body.... look at her, she doesn't have a care in the world, you could tie her to a chair and fuck her senseless, relentlessly for hours and she wouldn't even try to stop you." Her eyes flickered back to Naomi, her gaze darkening, "Trust me."

The blonde's mouth went dry, Effy hadn't... _had she_? Not to her sweet and innocent Emily... jealously boiled in her stomach. "Sounds like rape to me."

"Oh no, Emily loved every second of it, didn't you Ems?" The redhead merely smiled back, her face still blanketed with the same vacant smile she wore all night.

"You basically **raped** her." Naomi was propped up against the pillows behind her back, Emily still wrapped around her torso, seemingly oblivious to the entire conversation.

"No. See unlike you, I actually care about Emily, I would never dream about hurting her, again, unlike you."

"I never...."

"Who was it that Emily went running to, crying after every time you pushed her away, every time you broke her little heart?" The brunette leant down and placed a soft kiss against Emily's exposed cheek.

"Effy...."

Effy's gaze was fixed on the blonde as she spoke, "It might have not been me, but she wanted someone.... needed someone to want her, to fuck her like she deserved."

"And she consented to this?"

"That's where the powder comes in." Her smirk grew, her facial features darkening.

"So what, you drug her, fuck her, and send her off on her merry way?"

"Maybe. Poor little girl, doesn't have any idea of the things I've done to her," For a second Naomi was sure Effy was going to cackle, she merely continued on though, "You don't realise you see, when you wake up, you think it's all been a vivid dream." She looked back to the redhead, "She can never quite meet my eyes the next morning, thinking that she's been having the filthiest dreams about what I've done to her, all the while completely oblivious to how hard it is that I've actually fucked her, over and over again."

The blonde fumed, biting back hard on the anger that was threatening to physically manifest itself.

"What's the matter Naomi, jealous?" The blonde's jaw tightened. "See, you've no right to be. You don't want her and yet you won't let anyone else near her... now, that's not very fair on Emily is it? Poor little Emily only wants to be loved... wants to be wanted. And unlike you, I do want Emily, and I always take what I want." The brunette leered at Naomi, goading her.

"I _do_ want her." Her voice was barely audible as she spoke, she gulped, finding confidence, "It's... it's complicated, okay? It's not easy...."

"If you want her, if you care about her, that's fine. I'm not going to stand in the way." Effy stood up and started dressing, pulling her barely-there dress over her head as she spoke, "But if you don't then I'm going to continue on as I have been.... using her as the most adorable little fuck-toy..."

"Stop it!" Naomi's voice came out as a shout, surprising herself, "Stop talking about... she's... she's..."

"What Naomi? She's yours?" There was a finality to Effy's tone as she fiddled with her shoes, "Like I said, I won't stand in the way." She reached for the door handle, eyes trained on Emily, "There's always tonight, you could do whatever the fuck you want to her, and she'd never even know..." She trailed off, the idea hanging heavily in the air.

"Eff'," Naomi looked back to the brunette who was already half out of the door, "You didn't... I mean, you never... all those times you talked about, those were, you were lying right?"

Effy smirked at her, her demeanour oozing confidence, she opened her mouth to speak, but promptly closed it again, eyebrow twitching up in a challenge.

"Right?" Naomi persisted, "Effy..."

The brunette shrugged as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Fuck." Naomi sighed as she relaxed back against the bed, she looked at Emily then back to the door, "Fuck."

The blonde pushed herself off of the bed and headed towards to door, hands lingering by the handle, "Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck." She muttered, her forehead softly coming into contact with the cold door as she tried to sort through her muddled thoughts. She looked over to Emily, the redhead lay on the bed, most of her clothes still on, warm smile still sat over her features and Naomi thought to herself, that she looked the picture of innocence.

"Butter wouldn't melt, eh?" Sighing heavily she locked the door and looked back to Emily, "Can't leave you on your own now, can I?" When Emily didn't respond, Naomi replied for her, "No, because anything could happen to you, anyone could...." She paused, Effy's words running though her mind.

The blonde sat on the bed, her head bowed, unsure of what she should do. Sleep, she decided, would be for the best, she'd just undress Emily and then the pair could go to sleep. The redhead moved around on the bed, behind her, and placed a soft kiss on the back of Naomi's bare shoulder, before moving off of the bed altogether and standing before the blonde, looking down at her expectantly; like a soldier awaiting ordered from a general.

"You don't wear pyjamas, right?" She knew she wouldn't get a response, but asked anyway, trying to ease some of the tension within herself as she reached up, sliding Emily's open blouse down, over her arms, leaving the redhead naked from the waist up.

Naomi's hands sat still on Emily's hips, her eyes raking over the redhead's bare torso, her eyes drinking in the smooth flesh, she blushed, urging herself to focus on anything other than Emily's hardened nipples. The blonde jerked her head upwards, locking eyes with Emily, "This doesn't mean I'm gay."

She could have sworn that the twin's lips twitched into a smirk when she spoke but shrugged it off, and eased her shorts and knickers down slender legs. Naomi looked the redhead up and down, eyes tracing every line and curve of Emily's front, her stomach flipped as she gulped, muttering, "Not gay."

Her hands found the back of Emily's neck and pulled the twin forward, joining their lips once again, she leant back on the bed, bringing Emily down on top of her. The blonde kept her hand securely wrapped around the redhead's neck as she deepened their kiss, pushing her tongue demandingly between Emily's swollen lips, pleased when the twin kissed her back with the same ferocity.

She broke their kiss and sucked in a deep lungful of air, internally arguing with herself over her own sexuality, none of it seemed to matter though, as she felt Emily grinding her hips down on one of her exposed thighs, she could feel the redhead's arousal against her leg and it sent a shiver through her.

Emily's face was pressed against her neck as she planted soft kisses against the flesh underneath, her hips rocking against the blonde's thigh as her right hand pushed between their bodies, two fingers sliding effortlessly between Naomi's wet folds. Naomi groaned, Emily finding a sensitive spot she didn't even know she had.

"Ems..." She gasped out, her own hips matching the steady rhythm of the redhead's deft digits. Naomi could feel Emily smiling against her neck, the redhead softly humming as her fingers smoothly thrust in and out of the blonde, making her toes curl.

Naomi gulped, her hands roaming over Emily's bare back, her right snaking 'round, pushing between the redhead's parted legs, easily pushing two fingers into the twins tight entrance, matching her movements. She could feel her impending orgasm building, her legs starting to shake, she rubbed the flat of her thumb against Emily's swollen clit, trying to urge her climax along, her fingers pounding in and out of the redhead as fast as she could manage, hoping her increasingly jerky movements would be enough to get the other girl off.

Emily groaned against her neck, the sound getting lost somewhere in the air, Naomi's soft pants and the sloppy sounds of their fucking the only sounds audible. Naomi thrust a third finger into Emily's wet heat, thumb still rubbing hard against the younger girl's clit, frantic to bring her to orgasm.

She could feel the redhead breathing hard against her neck, her pants making the flesh by her mouth damp, she was close; Naomi could feel it. Emily continued to thrust her fingers in and out of the quivering blonde, her ministrations as fumbled as her counterparts, the pair teetered on the brink of their respective climaxes, desperately trying to hang on long enough to get the other off, fingers clumsily thrusting, hips rolling against hands, free hands finding duvet to scrunch and claw at as their lips found each other's once more. Naomi came first, her mouth desperate to find Emily's, their lips lightly touched before she pulled back, her body shaking, repeating, "_Fuck, Emily, fuck_." Over and over again, her arm still jerking back and forth, fingers still fucking the other girl.

Emily followed straight after Naomi, her forehead pressing against the blonde's, her hips twitching in time with her confused thrusts. Breathlessly the pair withdrew their fingers from one and another, Emily rolling off of Naomi, snuggling tightly into her side, wet fingers carelessly wiping on the mussed bed sheets.

Naomi looked up at the ceiling, her breathing under control once more, her body still humming from her orgasm, she sighed, muttering, "Fuck."

Emily shifted against her, using her elbow for leverage she leant down, placing a chaste kiss on Naomi's parted lips. The blonde's eyes fluttered open, connecting with the twin's, they smiled at each other and Naomi was sure she could see more behind the smile, it wasn't the same blank expression that Emily had worn all night, but a genuine smile, warmth and love lighting her face. The blonde let her eyes close again, exhausted, she told herself that it was just her mind playing tricks on her, after all Emily was off her tits on Effy's "powder".

Emily smiled to herself and softly laid her head down on Naomi's chest, listening to the soft heartbeat beneath her ear, sighing as she felt the blonde gently run her fingers lightly over the small of her back, lazily stroking the soft flesh.

It wasn't long before the events of the night caught up with Naomi and she drifted off to sleep, only then did Emily allow her grin to grow, covering every inch of her face, as she uttered her first words of the night, in her distinct husky tone, "Like I'm stupid enough to take some nameless drugs that Effy gives me."

It wasn't long before her eyes got too heavy to stay open and she too succumbed to sleep, a large smirk painted across her face.

_Fin._


End file.
